Alex What If
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Randy Orton/Alex Michaels
1. Chapter 1

**This has been bugging me for a while. Hope ya'll enjoy. I own nothing recognized.**

****

After the Raw post-Cyber Sunday 2006, Alex had taken the week off and left. Randy was worried, and missed her. He had changed his number and everything. "Can I speak to you?" Stephanie looked up and seen a tired-looking Randy. "What do you want?" "Where is she at?" "Why should I tell you?" "I miss her, Stephanie. I can't lose her. I made a really stupid mistake. I just, I can't lose her. Not again." Stephanie asked, "what about that other girl?" "I told her it was over and I changed my number." He then proved it to Stephanie. Stephanie sighed and said, "she's gonna kill me. She's up visiting Trish. Good luck getting past her though. She is very protective." "I know. Thanks Stephanie." Stephanie nodded and Randy left. "You sure that was a good idea?" Stephanie turned and seen Hunter. "No. But, it'll either be another chance or closure."

Trish and Alex were curled up on her couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. They were watching a movie on the television. Trish asked, "more hot chocolate?" "I'll get it." As she was in the kitchen, a knock sounded on the front door. Trish got it, and was surprised to see Randy. "What do you want Orton?" "Can I talk to her?" "Why should I let you? She caught you cheating on you." "I ended it. I can't lose her again. It's over with that other girl." "Stephanie told me that. Let me ask her." "Thanks." "But if she accepts you back, the next time you hurt her, your dead." "I know."

Alex looked up from the cups to see Trish standing at the kitchen doorway. "Anyone important?" "Not to me. Maybe to you." "Who?" "Randy." Alex sighed, thinking. "Do you want to talk to him?" "Should I?" "It's not my choice to make. But, if you really loved him, you would." She pulled out another cup and sent Trish a nod. Trish left and a cautious Randy walked in. "Hi Alex." "Randy." "I am really sorry. I made the hugest mistake I could've with you." "I know", she replied, handing him the fresh hot chocolate. "Thanks. I want to make it up to you. I've ended it. I changed my number and everything." "Prove it." He did and she sighed. "It hurt Randy, when I found out. I didn't want to believe that you of all people would cheat on me. I felt so betrayed and hurt." "I know. And I'll never prove how sorry I am. I'm an idiot. But, I love you. I'm in love with you. Can we at least try to fix it?"

Alex sat and said, "I'll let you know. Right now, my emotions are just shredded." "I can understand that. I should give you some time." "Yeah. And Randy, I do love you. I just, I don't know if I can trust you again." "I can understand that. But, I should get out of your hair." He placed his new phone number down beside her. "You can either call me or I'll see you at Raw." "Okay." He lightly kissed her cheek and left. Alex sniffled, tearing up as Trish rubbed her back. "What are you going to do, Alex?" "I don't know, Trisha. I honestly don't know.

****

**So that's chapter one. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anybody reading this. I own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

**/**

Randy didn't hear from Alex and he didn't see her until that Monday. He was watching the monitor when he seen her in the ring, joking around with Shawn, Hunter, Lance, William(Trevor), Charlie, and Nelson(Viscera). They were prepping for that night's show. He watched as they left the ring and went to find her. Alex came backstage and noticed a careful Randy walk up. "I'll catch up in a minute." "Okay", Shawn said, walking away with Hunter. "Randy." "Hi. How've you been?" "Okay. I have to go film a quick promo. I'll catch up with you after." "Okay." After the promo of beating up the Spirit Squad, she found him talking to Adam and Amy. "Hey guys, can I steal him?" Adam nodded and Randy left with her.

They stopped when they got to an empty spot in the hall. "I had a lot of thinking to do this past week. I never expected to find out that you were cheating. Or that you would try to win me back after I found out." "I know. And you've been with me through so much. The overdose. My being on Smackdown. Everything. I didn't want to lose you because of a stupid mistake I made. I know I can be arrogant and I can act stupid, but I do love you." "I know. And, as much as I **hated** what you did, I don't want to give up on us. Just. please don't make me regret this. I can't deal with this again." Randy nodded and said, "if I do, I give you full permission to set your father and Hunter on me." "Oh you don't have to worry about the guys. Mickie, Kendal, Stephanie, Summer and Trish would be on you first. Then it would be Hunter, my dad, Chris, Shane-O, Nate, and your dad. Then everyone else." Randy smiled slightly and said, "somehow, I don't doubt you." Alex smiled slightly and said, "I missed you Rands." "I missed you too, Lexers."

Mickie found her later that night, after the show was over. "Thanks for the help earlier." "No problem. It was fun." "Yeah. So, how was Canada?" "It was good to get away. I was followed there though." "By?" "Randy." "And?" Another voice asked, "you ready Lexers?" They looked and seen Randy waiting. She nodded and asked Mickie, "breakfast?" "Yeah." She hugged her friend and left with the man she loved. Mickie just shook her head. If Alex gave him another chance, she had to too.

"So you're giving him another chance?" Alex nodded, taking a drink of coffee. "Yeah. I love his stupid-acting butt too much to give him up. Like, sometimes, I see the man I love. The other times, I see the boy I have to put up with." "You put up with the bad to get the good?" "Yeah. And the good is great." Mickie laughed, making Alex laugh too. "Does Shawn know?" "Probably. But, he realizes that I'm 26 and I know what's best for me." "He'll probably warn Randy though." "I know."

Randy was working out when Shawn approached him. "Orton." "Yes sir?" "Hurt her again, and you're dead." Randy nodded, understanding. "I know. She even warned me." "Good. You're lucky she loves you like she does. Or else, you'd have a lot of peeved off people after you." "Believe me, I know. This was a mistake I don't plan on making again." Shawn nodded and left Randy alone. Randy knew that the elder man was just looking out for Alex. He respected it too.

Before either of them knew it, it was the night of Survivor Series. Alex was talking to Mickie and Amy when a small bouquet of red chrysanthemums was placed in front of her. She looked at the arm and seen the familiar tattoo. She accepted the bouquet and said, "thank you Randy." He kissed leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome Lexi. Good luck in your match later." "Thanks." "Yep. Congratulations Amy." "Thank you", she replied. Randy squeezed Alex's shoulders and left. Alex glanced back, watching him leave. Amy joked, "eyes back in your head, Alex." Alex groaned but turned back around, admiring the flowers.

**/**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone reading this. I hope you like it.**

**amroamroamroamroamroamroamro**

The match was a triple threat match, and it was going strong. Mickie was down in the corner and Lita was getting ready to clothesline Alex out of the ring, setting up for Mickie to win. She did, wincing inwardly as Alex landed wrong, holding her ankle. Another ref came out and checked on Alex. He asked, "are you hurt?" "Yeah. I felt something tear in my right ankle." He made the X sign with his arms as her eyes teared up, in pain. As medics came out, Mickie capitalized on Lita's distraction and got the win. She accepted the title and checked on her friend, helping her to the back as fans cheered.

Once backstage, Alex was sat in a wheelchair. Shawn asked, worried, "you okay?" "It hurts." Randy sent her a questioning look and she nodded. He sighed sadly, and knelt beside her. "Go get checked out. If something's really torn, you'll have to have surgery." "Will you be there?" "Of course." He kissed her cheek and watched as she was wheeled away by Mickie. Shawn said quietly, "you can check on her after the match." "I know." Mickie stayed with Alex as Dr. Rios checked on her ankle. "Well Alex, it looked like you did tear your Achilles tendon clean off. You'll have to go get an MRI done. Then, is Andrews good for you?" She nodded, taking the pain relief pills that she was given.

She looked up as Randy walked in. "Hey baby." "Hey Rands. Have a good match?" "Yeah. I expect your dad will be back here soon. You going to the hospital?" She nodded and Dr. Rios said, "the ambulance can take you now." Randy said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. I don't think that the hospital will appreciate me being there like this." She shook her head no, smiling. "Hurry there though. Tell dad and Hunter." "I will. I feel bad that you have to go alone though." "I'll go", a new voice said. They looked and seen a concerned Ric. "Hey Ric", she greeted. "You'll go?" "Yeah." "Thanks."

Randy asked as they took the jet to Alabama, "are you okay?" "Yeah. Thanks for flying down with me. I know that you have to go back." "In the morning. I leave at 8. Then I'll be right back with you." "Thank you." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "You don't have to thank me. I love you." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Once the jet landed, Randy carefully carried her off, taking her to see Andrews. She was admitted quickly. Dr. Andrews entered the room soon after, checking her chart. "Hello Alex." "Hey doc. Long time no see." She had visited Hunter when he had been there and met the doctor. "Well, from the results of your MRI, surgery will be needed. It's a clean tear, so it will be easy to sew up." "Will I be able to wrestle again?" "I have no doubts that you will. The question is when you will return. I can do the surgery tomorrow afternoon." "Okay." "Good. Now, let's get you moved into a room and I'll see you in the morning." "Can Randy stay?" "Of course."

Once Alex was in a room and hooked up to health monitors, Randy laid beside her on the bed, careful of her ankle. In the darkness of the room, she murmured, "Rands?" "Yeah?" "I'm scared." "Why?" "This is my first surgery. Ever." Randy faced her and said, "look at me." She did and he stroked her cheek. "It will be fine. And when you get up, I'll be here." "Promise?" "I promise." "I love you too. Now get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." She nodded and did so, happy to have Randy there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to whoever is reading this. As always, I own nothing recognized. Sadly. On with the story.**

After Alex had surgery, she worked her ankle a bit and was able to sleep. When she woke up, she felt both of her hands being held. She blinked her eyes open and seen Shawn and Randy holding her hands, while Hunter, Stephanie, Summer, and Rebecca all sat around, talking. "Heck of a waking up party." They all looked at her, Randy smiling slightly. "How do you feel princess", Shawn asked. "Eh. A little sore, but otherwise okay." Summer said, "Chris would be here, but he's busy with his music." "It's okay." "He sent those though", she replied, pointing at a vase of yellow roses. "Nice." Everyone soon left, except Shawn and Randy. "I got you something too, princess." "Dad, you didn't have too." He smiled and handed her a box. She opened the box and grinned, pulling out the small penguin figurine. "Thanks dad." "You're welcome. I'll go now. Happy that your surgery went well." "Me too." He said his good-byes and left.

Randy put up the penguin figurine for her and settled in beside her. Randy said, "I missed you." "I missed you too. What are we going to do?" "What do you mean?" "I'm here. You're in St. Louis if you're not traveling." "I'll alternate weeks. And we got the phone and internet. I don't plan on losing you yet again. Not after I just got you back." Alex nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I guess now it's my turn to see what it feels like when you were injured." "We weren't even together then." "I know. But I really liked you then." "I know. But, it won't just be me that's here. You got your family, mine, Hunter and them, all of our friends." This got her to laugh. "Very true." "Plus, you're being released for Christmas. Place is up to you." "Home." "Which one?" "Ours." Randy smiled and replied, "St. Louis it is."

It was soon the day before Christmas Eve. Alex was testing out her medical boot with the crutches. Andrews asked, "is it okay?" "Yeah. Are you sure that I have to have the crutches?" "Yes. Make sure that you're careful at home. I don't want you injured further." "I will be. I promise." "Okay." She was soon released and Randy, along with Nate, was driving them up. Nate said, "I'm happy that you didn't leave Randy." "Me too." "Me three", Randy chimed in. She stage-whispered, "for some reason, I love him too much." Randy looked at her through the rear-view mirror and said, "I heard that." "You were supposed to." Nate laughed, and the couple shared a warm look. Within hours, they arrived at the house Randy and Alex shared. Randy was surprised to see his parents and sister there.

"Hey mom, dad." Bob greeted, "Randy." He then looked at Alex. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" "I'm okay. A little tired." "Let's get you into the house." Elaine agreed, helping out. Becky followed suit, opening the door for them. Bob called back, "grab the bags, boys." They then disappeared into the house. Nate said, "we're their kids, and yet we get treated like this." Randy laughed and said, "learn to live with it. It will only get worse." Randy entered the house to see Alex settled on the couch talking to Becky and Bob, while Elaine was in the kitchen getting food. They set the bags down and joined their mother. Randy smiled and said, "thanks for this, mom." "You're welcome. Will you take this in to Alex? Then tell everyone else that supper's done?" Randy accepted the plate full of food and nodded, kissing his mother's cheek and leaving.

Alex smiled when she seen him with the food. "Mom says supper's ready." After everyone got their food, Randy sat down by his girlfriend and chatted with his family. Everyone soon left them alone. Randy held her close, rubbing circles on her arm with his free hand. "I have a question." "Okay." "How did you have time to shop when you were there?" "You know how I have a brother named Chris?" "Yeah." "He has a wife, Summer. She helped me." "Nice." "Yep. Dad got their gifts. As did the McMahon group. And our friends." "Did you get me a gift?" Alex laughed and nodded. "I did. I couldn't make some of them this year though. No access to a kitchen." "It's okay. It's the thought that counts." She shot him a look and he smirked. She just shook her head, smiling slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

When Alex woke up Christmas morning, she felt Randy stretch and sit up. He glanced at her and smiled, seeing her up. "Merry Christmas Lexi-boo." "Merry Christmas Randy-boo." "I got you a small gift that I don't want to give you in front of my family." "Okay." He got something out of his bedside drawer and faced her. "So, I had a talk with Shawn yesterday." "You talked to my dad?" "Yeah. I wanted to ask him something." "What?" "I love you. I'm in love with you. I know that I've made some really stupid mistakes, and I don't know how you ever forgave me for them. But, I'm happy that you did. And, I was wondering, if you would give me the honor of being my fiancee again?" She nodded, speechless. He opened the velvet box and she seen a different ring. "I got you a new ring. I figured that it could be a new start for us." She smiled, letting him put it on her finger, then kissed him. "I love it. And I love you too." Randy smiled and kissed her again.

After breakfast, Alex called her dad up. 'Hickenbottom residence. Cameron speaking.' "Pick up the phone without checking caller I.D. again bug?" 'Alex!' "Hey bug. Merry Christmas." 'Merry Christmas. Chey says it too.' "Tell her I miss her." Cam did, making her smile. 'Dad wants to talk to you.' "Okay." 'Merry Christmas princess.' "Merry Christmas dad." 'Did Randy ask you yet?' "He did." 'And?' "Looks like you'll be gaining a son-in-law." 'Good. Thanks for the stuff. Cheyenne loves the riding pony you got her. It had to have sound, didn't it?' Alex laughed at this. "Drive you and mum nuts?" 'Yes.' "Sorry." 'No you're not.' "Just a little bit. What about Cam?" She had gotten her little brother a Dickie Lamborghini Gallardo radio-controlled car. 'He loves it. He was amazed when he opened it.' "Good. And you and mum?" 'Becca loves the pearl necklace and earrings. And thank you for the gear.' "You're welcome." 'What about you?' "I love the stuff."

From Shawn, she had gotten a set of penguin figurines, a family this time. From Rebecca, she had gotten a pair of boots. They were the black slipper boots from Old Navy. Cameron and Cheyenne chipped in and got her the first season of Criminal Minds **(good show)**. "Thanks for it. I'll have something to watch on the long trips now." 'Good. Well, I expect that his family will be arriving soon?' "Yeah. We're having dinner here this year." 'Okay. Make sure you stretch your ankle.' "I will. Love you dad." 'I love you too baby mine. Merry Christmas.' "Merry Christmas. Bye." 'Bye.' She hung up and went to the kitchen to find Randy.

Alex was admiring the ring when Randy's family arrived. Becky was the first to notice the ring. She grabbed Alex's hand and admired it. It was a single solitary ring with a princess-cut diamond. The band was silver. "This is new." "I know." "You said yes." Alex nodded and Becky hugged her. "Congratulations." "Thank you. You'll be a bridesmaid, right?" "Of course. Who else?" "Stephanie, Summer, and Kendal?" "Nice. Same plans, different day?" "Yep." Bob, Elaine, and Nate all congratulated them, happy that she'd be in the family.


End file.
